


Cryptid: Santa

by Glitter_Latte (cats_and_coffee)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, M/M, bed sharing, cryptid, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/Glitter_Latte
Summary: Lance stays in the dorms during winter break but Keith isn't a student at the Garrison, so why is he there?





	Cryptid: Santa

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 secret santa klance piece for Ka-gayama

The floor was unusually quiet. Lance moved between the kitchen and his dorm, bringing various ingredients he had forgotten as the meat cooked on the stove. While it was nothing close to what his roommate Hunk could make, it was a recipe he got from his mom. Giving him a taste of home while he was stuck at Garrison Academy. 

He had been on the phone throughout the day talking with various family members, or constantly receiving pictures from his family of the things he was missing. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be home for Christmas, luck just hadn’t been on his side this year. The guilt of missing the last ride home weighed heavily on him as he rewatched a video of his nieces tackling the family dog in excitement. Despite their loud squeals the dog did not stir. 

The smell of the food hit him, calling his attention back to what he was doing. 

He had lingered on campus to turn in a final paper as his professor had offered to let him turn it in a little late. It was a kind gesture, but now the roads were too dangerous and a plane was too expensive, especially if he wanted to avoid the snow storms. 

He shook his head, trying to chase away the fuzzy feeling like he was going cry. Christmas meant making the best of it, enjoying the day and thinking about loved ones no matter how far away they were. Plugging his phone into the wall Lance found some of his mother’s favorite songs to play while cooking. 

In no time he had plated the dish and slowly realized the mound he had created. Too much for one person. If Hunk was still in the dorms, it would be perfect. Most of the floor was in fact empty, except for- “Allura?” He leaned out into the hall and called out to the door at the end of the hallway. She had been a little sad lately, while she didn’t celebrate Christmas, she had been sharing a few memories and stories of her parents lately. Maybe she could use the company. 

Allura was their RA and was spending winter break in the dorms as well. Despite that, there was no answer at her door. Putting some of the food on a second plate Lance approached her door carefully. It had been a rocky start between the two of them, but he liked to think they were friends at this point. 

He took a few calming breaths before knocking, “Allura~ Hey are you home?” There was the muffled sound of things being moved before the door cracked opened a little. “So I made way too much food and I was wondering if you’d-” the face that peered out at him was not the angelic face he had been expecting. “Keith?!” Lance’s chest tightened at the exhausted, drawn out face that narrowed its eyes at him. 

“Lance? What are you…”

“No better question, what are you doing in Allura’s room?” The mental image of Keith with Allura wrapped in his arms sent a nauseating chill through him. 

“She’s with Shiro and lending me her room. It’s not ideal but there’s less room for someone to make an escape.” Keith yawned, stating as matter of factly as if that should make enough sense. 

“That” he paused, “sounds weird.” Lance leaned against the door trying to look in. “What do you mean, escape?” 

Moving out of the way and letting the door open, Keith held his arm out to show the spectacle that laid before him. The chill of the room hit Lance as he gazed at a large pine tree took up most of the actual floor space in the dorm, nearly every branch was covered in tinsel, lights, and ornaments. Most of them paper, or fabric, a few busted ceramic ones were also visible. The room was covered in garland as well with a large plate of cookies along with a tall glass of milk sat next to an open window. Somewhere there was a low hum of ‘Jingle Bell rock’ being played. 

“What is this? Allura doesn’t-”

“I brought them in. I promised to clean up after tonight. I just needed a good place to set up, and after I spent last year on the roof Shiro said I couldn’t do it at home this year.”

“Do what exactly?” Lance casually pinched off a bite of food with his fingers, his stomach demanding something to eat if he was going to keep standing there. 

Seemingly to take his cue from Lance, Keith also reached in and took a bit of food and ate a little while explaining, “I’m going to catch him this year and prove he’s real.”

“Who- oh you can’t possibly mean…”

Lance jerked a little at the sudden need to chuckle at the seriousness on Keith’s face when he nodded, “Santa Claus.”

“Okay, I know you’re old enough to know he’s not real.”

“He is! I’m going to stop him, get proof, and get some answers. If there is anyone who could answer my questions it would be the man who is always watching.”

“Yeah okay man,” Lance smirked before thrusting the plate at Keith, “so anyway, I made too much, I was dropping this off for Allura. See she gets some tonight when she comes back?” 

“She’s not coming back tonight?”

“Explain.”

“Shiro and her are hanging out watching movies tonight at our place. So I’m staying here tonight.”

“You mean you live with Shiro?” It was hard to image that the guy who just disappeared one day from the dorms living with the guy Lance’s professors still gush about to this day. The guy who sometimes gave visitor lectures. It was like night and day between the two of them. The thought of them living together had his legs feeling a little jittery like he needed to get out of there.

“He’s my brother.” Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance’s question.

Lance nodded, that would make sense, oddly enough this fact had him relaxing. “Okay, well, I guess you can have it instead, but don’t come begging me for more! Just bring the plate back to my room when you’re done, it’s three doors down on the left hand side that way.”

“Thanks.” Keith glanced at the food and away towards the floor, Lance couldn’t help staring at the way his bottom lip stuck out in almost a pout at that word. The door shut with a soft click in his face without Keith saying a word of goodbye. 

Lance muttered as he made his way back to the kitchen to enjoy his own food and clean up. 

-

Hours had passed as Lance finished cleaning up and found himself distracted by various videos on his phone. With the warm food in his belly and the late night, he found himself slowing down. Gathering up his stuff he made his way to his dorm and was a little surprised to not see a plate sitting in front of his door. ‘Maybe Keith is still eating it?’ 

After putting his cookery away he made his way back to Allura’s room. “Keith?” He knocked, but there was no answer. “Keith?” His hand tested the doorknob and it turned, unlocked. He took a breath before announcing that he was going in. The room was dark except for the Christmas tree lights, there was no sight of Keith. He opened the door wider, “where did-” Lance jumped at the sudden sound of many things clattering. 

“Got you!” Suddenly something warm slammed against him, tackling him to the ground in the hallway. “Ha!” Lance felt the heat raise to his cheeks as he gazed up at a glorious look of triumph that clashed with the dark bags under Keith’s eyes. Keith’s weight kept them to the door as he pinned Lance’s hands above his head.

“Y-yeah,” Lance stammered for a moment as they both blinked at each other. From that proximity the dusting of pink that crept up Keith’s neck to his cheeks, and even tipping the tops of his ears, was all visible. “I mean- what the hell Keith?!” Lance squirmed under him, nearly bucking him off as Keith scrambled backwards to get off.

“Sorry I just thought you were-” Keith offered Lance a hand in standing up.

“You thought I was Santa Claus? Jeez, you really need to get some sleep man, I don’t even sound like an old guy.”

“You don’t know what Santa sounds like.” 

Lance sighed, “whatever.” He looked into the room, behind the door a few emptied cans of various energy drinks were scattered in various directions. “That can’t be good for you.”

“I got to stay up so he doesn’t get the drop on me.” Keith shrugged, “oh, here’s your plate. Now I gotta set this back up.”

“Seriously though man, you look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?” Lance eyed Keith as he missed while trying to pick up one of the cans. 

“Oh I’ve been up for… a while. Took some time to get everything over here and set up.” Keith waved his hand towards the room behind him, almost knocking a standing lamp over that he apparently forgot was there. 

“You’re going to destroy Allura’s room at this rate. Just get some sleep.”

“I’ll sleep tomorrow.”

“No.” Lance pressed his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “How about you sleep and I wake you up in a little bit? How can you hope to catch Santa in this state?” He hoped that feeding into Keith’s plan would help him see reason. The way Keith narrowed his eyes and seemed to brood with thought, slowly, looking more like a pout as his sleepiness took over; Lance thought he had won.

“Okay but you gotta hide with me then.” He shut the door behind Lance and went to work setting up the ‘alarm’ system again. 

“What do you mean hide?” As a response Keith pointed over to the lower part of Allura’s bunked bed. She had it set up where her bed was lofted and she had a futon sofa set up underneath. A pile of blankets laid before him. 

“Alright come here.” Once Keith was satisfied with the cans he motioned for Lance to sit next to him. Shrugging Lance agreed, only to be buried in so many warm blankets that smelled a lot like Keith. A mix of sweat, some warm spice he couldn’t put his finger on, and a little bit of the food he had made earlier that night. His nose wrinkled. Though it was surprisingly comforting in comparison to the chill that permeated the room from the open window. 

“Okay so… you sleep, and I’ll wake you up in a few hours.”

“You’ll wake me up if Santa tries to come in through the door or window, right?” Keith demanded, glaring at Lance while behind huddled under the blankets. 

Lance suppressed the urge to chuckle, again. “Yep.” 

It was only moments before Keith leaned into Lance’s side, nearly knocking him over. His breathing suddenly becoming very heavy. Sleep had to have been just around the corner for Keith, Lance gazed in wonder, questioning how he was able to stay away so long if he had been that tired. A sharp pain increased in his back at the angle however. Slowly he tried to maneuver the two of them into a more comfortable position, only to find himself slowly leaning backwards with Keith laying on top of him. The mess of blankets entangled between and around them making it nearly impossible to move. 

“Hey Keith?” Lance poked, and prodded, trying to stir him enough to get him to move. Keith seemed to snore even louder as an answer. Laying there, feeling Keith curled up against him, Lance tried to listen for the Christmas music, something to keep his thoughts occupied. But whatever had been playing had gone silent. He started weighing his options, he could roughly wake Keith up and get them resituated, maybe Keith would go back to sleep quickly. As he wondered about it, there was a slight tug at his shirt. Keith grumbled a little in his sleep, he furrowed his brow while he clutched at Lance’s shirt. 

Lance sighed, wiggling to get an arm around him, holding him as best as he could. Slowly Keith’s expression softened, but still he didn’t let go. “Night Keith.” Accepting the situation and relaxing into the futon Lance felt the lull of sleep coming onto him.

-

Something shifted and light hit Lance’s face, slowly he blinked his eyes open, trying to figure out what was going on, he always closed his blinds at night. The surprised, sleepy, and almost endearing expression on someone elses face peering so close to him had him smiling. In the daze it was vaguely familiar, calming his concern almost immediately. “Hi there.” He reached out and pressed his hand to their cheek, letting the warmth sink in. Though as he did, slowly he started to remember, and recognize that face. Especially as it started to glower at him. 

“You said you’d wake me up after a few hours. We missed our opportunity.” Keith grumbled, his cheeks turning a little red as he pulled away from Lance. He continued with strangled noises as he shifted the blankets, freeing them both.

“It’s not that big of a deal, besides Santa doesn’t-” His words were lost as he sat up, surprised to see a few presents placed under the tree. “But…” Keith slid off of the futon and scooted closer to the tree and pulled out the gifts. 

“Here.” He casually tossed three boxes in Lance’s direction. “Those are for you.” 

“But…” He blinked in confusion as Keith tore into one of his presents. 

It was a strange, and thrilling experience. Lance tried to figure out what had happened, settling on the idea that it had probably been Shiro or Allura. He had barely noticed what the presents were or what Keith was doing until he plopped back down next to him. 

“Next year maybe…” Keith nodded assuredly to himself, before turning to Lance, his eyes darting everywhere but at directly at Lance. “So ummm…thank you. For staying last night.” He reached out giving Lance’s hand a squeeze.

“Yeah of course… Merry Christmas Keith.” Keith stilled at Lance’s words, he tilted his head looking at Lance out of the corner of his eye.

Slowly his shoulders relaxed before he mumbled with a smile, “yeah, Merry Christmas.”


End file.
